Shinigami Amnésique
by Barukku-sama
Summary: Où quand une jeune shinigami (100 ans c'est jeune là-bas u u) amnésique disparu et caché aux yeux du Seireitei et du grand chef de Gotei 13 vit chez Urahara ou elle s'entraîne en compagnie de deux humaines/shinigami et qui suite a sa de mémoire et (a la base) sa fuite pour retrouvée celui qu'elle considéré comme un père : l'ex-capitaine de la division... Ben sa donne ça!
1. Prologue

Nous somme deux mais pourtant un. Il est mon opposé en tout point, mais pour tant celui qui me ressemble le plus. Il est un garçon. Je suis une fille. Il est un arancar. Je suis une shinigami. Il est Ulquiora Schiffer, l'Espadas quattro. Je suis Zelia Schiffer, shinigami. Sa resureccion est une chauve-souris. Mon bankai est un fée. Il est **NOIR**. Je suis **ROSE**. Il est mon ennemi. Mais aussi mon jumeaux. Je le haïs. Mais je l'aime. Car il est ma seule famille, mon frère...


	2. Chapitre 1 : Amnésie

Rêve.  
>Point de vu Zélia (=je )<p>

Je suis dans un château. Tout est blanc, les mur, le sol, le plafond. Je marche vers une pièce. J'y entre. C'est une chambre, il y a deux personnes, je ne les vois pas très bien, mais ce sont des garçons. Il sont flou. L'un d'eux prend la parole. Il me parle.

?1 : Tu vas nous oublier 'lia, quand tu te réveilleras nous n'existerons plus pour toi.

J'ai peur. Je ne veux pas oublier. Je veux me souvenir.  
>Il approche sa main de mon front, l'autre prend la parole.<p>

?2 : Adieu... Zélia...

Il pose sa main sur mon front. Je ressentis une vive douleur à la tête. Puis plus rien. Le trou noir. J'oublie. Tout. Je ne me souviens de rien.

Fin du rêve.

Je me réveille en sursaut.  
>Fin Point de vu Zélia.<p>

t_Call me maybe..._ ( c'est le réveil u_u )

Dans un magasin de la ville de Karakura, le réveil sonne en ce vendredi matin, une jeune fille se lève doucement en essayant de se rappeler de son rêve mais comme chaque matin... Impossible. Elle s'habille avec l'uniforme de son lycée et part prendre son petit-déjeuner.

? : Bonjour Zélia-chan~ !:D  
>Zélia : * blasé * Kisuke-san, ... Bonjour à toi. Ou est Youruichi-sensei?<br>Kisuke : Youruichi-san dort encore. Pourquoi?  
>Zélia : Non, pour rien, juste l'heure de l'entraînement de ce soir.<br>? : À 18h, avec les filles.  
>Zélia : *sursaute* Youruichi-sensei! D'accord! * criant * Ururu?<br>Ururu : * arrivant * oui?  
>Zélia : tu pourras la prévenir pour l'entraînement de ce soir, s'il-te-plaît?<br>Ururu : Bien sur!  
>Zélia : * en souriant * Merci!<p>

La jeune fille termina sont petit-déjeuner, pris son sac, et parti pour le lycée. Elle arriva pile a l'heure.

Ding Dong!

Elle rentre en classe. Cours de mathématiques, puis de japonais.

Ding Dong!  
>C'est la récréation, enfin. Elle monte sur le toit, et dis bonjour à tout le monde.<p>

Zélia : Bonjour à tous!  
>? : tu étais en retard ce matin Schiffer-san.<br>? : Orihime a raison !  
>Zélia : c'est normal Kisuke-san a voulu faire le papa-poule, et Youruichi-sensei m'a parlé, d'ailleurs Tatsuki-san, il faut que je te parle. En privé.<br>? : Et nous? On est invisible?  
>Zélia : Ichigo! Rukia! Désoler!<br>Ichigo & Rukia : Pas grave.

Zélia prend Tatsuki à part, puis lui dit que l'entraînement de ce soir est à 18h avec "elle" et elles retournent auprès des autres.

Ding Dong!

Tous : Oh non!  
>Zélia : On a quoi là?<br>Tatsuki : On a art plastique.  
>Rukia : Je vais dessiner Chappy! $)<p>

Tous partir en riant de la remarque de la shinigami. Arrivés en cours il commencèrent a parler en attendant le sensei...

Sensei : Bonjour à tous! Alors aujourd'hui nous allons faire des figurines de terre, donc mettez-vous part deux.  
>Ichigo: Rukia? On se met ensemble?<br>**Rukia : Oui! ^^ On va faire Chappy ! $)**  
>? : Schiffer-san, tu te mets avec moi?<br>? : Mizuiro! Comment tu peux me faire ça?!  
>Mizuiro : Keigo... Tu es énervant... Alors Schiffer-san?<br>Zélia : Bien sur Kojima-san!

On va résumé les binômes sont :  
>- IchigoRukia [ groupe 1 ]  
>- MizuiroZélia [ groupe 2 ]  
>- OrihimeTatsuki [ groupe 3 ]  
>- Keigo?(= inconnu) [ groupe 4 ]  
>- ChadIshida [ groupe 5 ]

Sensei : Bien, chaque binôme doit réaliser une oeuvre, le plus proprement possible.

**[ groupe 1]**  
>Rukia met de la terre partout. Ichigo nettoie.<br>Ichigo : Rukia? Tu fais n'importe quoi!  
><strong>Rukia : Non, je fais Chappy.<strong>

**[ groupe 2 ]**  
>Mizuiro : Tu veux faire quoi Schiffer-san?<br>Zélia : Hum... Une fée?  
>Mizuiro : D'accord! Tu as un modèle ?<br>Zélia : Oui... Dans ma tête!... Je peux le dessiner si tu veux Kojima-san.  
>Mizuiro : Oui. Merci!<br>Ils travaillent pour avoir un bonne note.

**[ groupe 3 ]**  
>Orihime : On peut faire un lapin de l'espace!<br>Tatsuki : Si tu veux Orihime.  
>Orihime laisse son imagination débordé. Pauvre Tatsuki.<p>

**[ groupe 4 ]**  
>On ne va rien mettre, il ne font pas grand chose... Keigo lit un magazine porno et son binôme fais des jeux sur son portable.<p>

**[ groupe 5 ]**  
>Il ne parle pas mais travail en silence. Il font une réplique miniature du lycée.<p>

_2h plus tard_

**[ groupe 1]**  
>Ils ont fini et fais un Chappy.<p>

**[ groupe 2 ]**  
>Ils ont fait une fée.<p>

**[ groupe 3 ]**  
>Elles ont fais... Un truc, mais même moi l'auteur ne sais pas ce que le truc représente.<p>

**[ groupe 4 ]**  
>Ils n'ont rien fais des deux heures.<p>

**[ groupe 5 ]**  
>Ils ont fais une miniature du lycée.<p>

Ding Dong!

Sensei : Tient? Bon et bien à la semaine prochaine! Au revoir.  
>Tous : Au revoir sensei!<p>

Ils quittent tous la salle de classe pour aller manger...


	3. Chapitre 2 : Entrainement

Rappel : Ils quitte la salle de classe pour aller manger...

,,, : Vous mangez quoi vous?  
> : Des sushis! *-*  
>Tous : -_-" T'en as pas marre tu mange que sa!<br>/ : Non! C'est bon les sushis !  
>,,, : Moi j'ai de la confiture de haricots rouge sucré avec des pâtes au chocolat... Vous en voulez ?<br>''' : Non merci Orihime !  
>... : Sans façon. Paysan! Tu as nos bentô?<br>! : Bien sûr! Pour qui tu me prends là, Rukia ?  
>Rukia (...) : Pour un idiot!<br>/ : Tatsuki-san! Tu peux frappé poil de carotte pour moi s'il-te-plaît ?  
>Tatsuki (''') : Bien sûr !<br>/ : ^^ Merci!

BAM BOOM CLAC (oui je sais on comprend rien donc je vous explique sur la demande de / Tatsuki a frappée ! (BAM) qui assommé par terre (BOOM) en faisan tombé son bentô (CLAC) oui je sais bruitage de m***e)

Orihime (''') : Kurosaki-kun! Ça va?  
> : Oï Ichigo t'es encore en vie?  
>Ichigo (!) : X_x<br>Rukia : J'ai des doute...  
>Orihime : Oh mon dieu Kurosaki-kun !<br>/ : Calme toi Orihime !  
>Orihime : Reste avec mo... Nous! KUROSAKI-KUN!<br>Tatsuki : Zélia je veux pas dire mais... Tu t'es pris un vent là !  
>Zélia () : Merci, mais j'avais remarquer Tatsuki-san!

Le reste du repas se passa relativement plus calmement que le début. Rukia et Ichigo se disputé Orihime se régaler (mais comment elle fais !?) Tatsuki et Zélia papoter mais je vous assure tout était calme ^^''. Ils finirent leur repas retournèrent en cours (je ne vais pas vous mettre le long, ennuyeux et soporifique cours qui a suivit quand même) nous retrouvons donc nos protagoniste à la fin des cours. Ils sont près à quitté cette prison qu'est le lycée (NDA : je parle en connaissances de cause u_u")

Orihime : Tatsuki? On fait le che main ensemble?  
>Tatsuki : désolé Orihime mais je dois faire un truc avant de rentrée chez moi.<br>Orihime : D'accord... À demain,Tatsuki.  
>Tatsuki : A demain les gens! * part *<br>Tous : A demain Tatsuki !  
>Zélia : Moi aussi j'y vais... Sinon demain matin j'en suis encore à la partie "tu es rentrée tard Zélia-chan~" -_-' + * part *<br>Tous : XD A plus !

Les deux jeunes filles pattes dans des direction opposé, de façon, a préserver leur secret. Elles marchent toutes les deux au pas de course. Arrivées à destination les deux adolescentes virent une jeune fille au cheveux noir, sûrement encore au collège - vu son uniforme -, qui les attendaient avec une jeune femme d'une trentaine d'années aux cheveux violet. Cette dernière pris la parole:

?: Bien vous êtes toutes la?  
>Tatsuki&amp;Zélia: Haï Youruichi-sensei!<br>´´´: Ouais.  
>Zélia: Karin-chan! Tu devrait sourire un peu plus!<br>Karin: hum...  
>Tatsuki : On y va?<br>Youruichi : Allez les filles on va s'échauffer... * se concentre * Ichigo, Rukia, Orihime, Chad, et Ishida arrivent.. Aller dans la crave et échauffées-vous.  
>Les trois filles : Haï Youruichi-sensei!<p>

Les trois jeunes filles allèrent dans une chambre au fond, plus exactement celle de la châtain clair (NDA : Zélia pour ceux qui on pas compris...) et quittèrent leur corps. Elle se retrouvèrent alors vêtues de kimonos noir a doublure blanche a la ceinture desquels étaient accroché des katanas au gardes variant du bleu au rose en passant par le mauve. Une fois cela fait, elle se hâtèrent en direction de la trappe menant à la cave de la boutique du vendeur de bonbons (NDA : officiellement parlant bien sûr car nous savons tous que ceci est une couverture u_u). Trappe qu'elles refermèrent le plus doucement possible entendant déjà les shinigami arrivés a grand pas. Une fois l'interminable échelle descendu elles commencèrent des petits combats sans bruit entre elles. Pendant ce temps dans le salon la discution prenait la forme d'un débat.

Ichigo : puisque je te dit que Tatsuki, Zélia et Karin on une pression spirituelle de shinigami!  
>Kisuke : Zélia? Impossible. Elle ne voit même pas un simple fantôme! Alors être une shinigami? BWAHAHAHAH! * penser: Merde! Kuso! And shit! *<br>Youruichi : * penser: Shit, shit and shit! *

Ichigo abandonna après une de dispute avec le blond. Et il reparti avec la noire, les autres étant déjà partis depuis longtemps. Quand il arrivât chez lui sa soeur n'était pas rentrée. Elle téléphona quelques minutes plus tard en s'excusant et en signalant qu'elle passerait la nuit chez une amie avec qui elle devait faire un devoir a rendre le lendemain. Tatsuki elle était rentrait chez elle juste derrière Ichigo.

PDV Zélia (=moi)  
>Karin: Au revoir Ichi-nii<br>Moi : XD  
>Karin : J'aime pas mentir a Ichi-nii.<br>Moi : tu ne lui a pas menti. Tu passe la nuit chez une amie et doit rendre un travail demain. Tu as simplement rajouter que tu devais le rendre avec cette amie! tu a donc juste omis quelques détail. ^^"


	4. Chapitre 3 : Passé

Souvenir (100 ans plus tôt)  
>PDV Narrateur<p>

Dans une maison abandonnée vivent trois enfants orphelins, deux garçons et une fille. Ils volent les marchands pour survivre. Le premier a une chevelure d'un bleu électrique, tout comme ses yeux, il est aussi agile et vif qu'une panthère ; le deuxième a l'inverse a une chevelure noir de jais et de yeux vert d'eau, il est silencieux et discret... Comme une chauve-souris ; quand a la jeune fille ses cheveux sont châtain foncé tirant sur le noir et ses yeux sont violet améthyste. De ces trois enfants seule la jeune fille voit parfaitement les esprits, hollows et compagnie, deux deux garçons seul le noiraud les distingue un peu comme une masse flou, le bleu lui ne les vois pas du tout. C'est cette incapacité qu'il maudira a partir de ce jour funeste dont nous partageons le souvenir perdu.  
>Noireaud: Dis il y a des monstres pas vrai tu les vois toi, 'Lia!<br>'Lia: Oui, mais là il y a des gens habillé comme des samouraï mais en noir... Comme la mort dans le histoire des anciens!  
>Bleu: 'Lia! C'est des légendes ça pas la vérité!<br>'Lia: Tu dis ça parce que toi tu les vois pas! Je sais ce que je dis- AAAAAAAHHHHH!  
>BleuNoireaud: 'Lia!  
>Un monstre venais de prendre la jeune fille d'environ 6 ans en otage, si les shinigamis le tuer la gamine y passer aussi! Le dilemme cornélien qui s'offrait aux shinigamis était un véritable casse-tête! Le hollow senti quelque chose qui lui fit lâché la jeune fille qui s'écrasa au sol morte sur le coup la nuque brisée, les deux garçons furent découverts quelques heures après la jeune fille, le bleu tabasser à mort et le noireaud renversé par une voiture dans la rue sous les yeux horrifiés des passants qui passées mais les deux garçons plein de remord devinrent remplis de haine au fil des jour, il en virent a ce haïr eux qui étaient frères de cœur ce haïssait maintenant de tout leur être. Haine qui leur fut fatale car elle accélérat le processus ininversable de la hollowfication... Avec tout sa il retrouvèrent la soeur du noir 100 ans plus tard au Hueco Mundo en temps que shinigami et décidèrent qu'elle ne devait pas être mêlée a l'histoire de Las Noches avec Aizen. Sa non. Il lui demandèrent de les rejoindre dans la chambre du noir.<br>Le soir venu la jeune fée shinigami alla au lieu indiquer par la panthère et la chauve-souris.  
>Noireaud: Tu vas nous oublier 'Lia, quand tu te réveilleras nous n'existerons plus pour toi.<br>Le jeune homme avance sa main du front de son vis-à-vis.  
>Bleu: Adieu... Zélia...<br>Et ladite Zélia s'effondra au sol évanouie...


	5. Chapitre 4 : Révélation

**Disclamer :** Bleach et ses personnage appartiennent à Tite kubo-sama excepté Zélia et son zanpakuto, Pinku Sakura.

**RAR**

**Lisa**, ma chère Lisa je suis heurese d'apprendre que mon histoire plait au moins a une personne, mais je dois de coriger sur un minuscule détail je n'ai ecrit nul part que ma chère zélia sortait avec un arrancar, je serait curieuse de savoir ou tu as vu sa et je peux t'assure a 100% que notre heroïne a des vues sur une autre personne qui n'est ni shinigami, ni arrancar, ni quoi que ce soit sauf un humain... je te remerci par ailleur pour tes conseil tres prescieux et voici la suite!

**Précédement:** Ichigo soupconne Zélia d'être une shinigami ce que nie vivement Kisuke et Youruichi qui tente de garder le secret du passer plutôt trouble de la jeune fille. Plus tard Karin appelle son frère pour lui dire qu'elle dort chez une amie avec qui elle doit faire un devoir ce qui n'est pas totalement faux...

Las noches, salle de réunion, 10h.

Un groupe de personne allant des anciens aux plus jeunes sont tous attablé et écoute un minimum pour certain et respectueusement pour d'autre le discours mégalo-maniaque de celui qu'il considèrent comme leur Seigneur, Aizen envahisseur du Hueco Mondo, leur monde, et pour quoi au juste? Le plaisir d'écraser les shinigamis... navrant vraiment.

Aizen: Mes cher Espada, comme vous le savez déjà nous allons bientôt, très bientôt envahirent le mond réel. Et ils se trouve qu'il y a là-bas un shinigami... particulière. N'est-ce pas, Ulquiora, Grimmjow  
>Ulquiora: Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez, Seigneur Aizen.<p>

Son discours avait quelque peu changé en faite. Même un peu trop au goût de deux espada qui même si aucun ne le montrait craignaient les prochaine paroles du tyran mégalo.

Aizen: Tu vois très bien de quoi ou plutôt de qui je parle Ulquiora. Je te parle de ta chère shinigami de soeur a qui tu a enlever la memoire mais sache qu'elle me suivait et qu'il suffit qu'elle ne fasse qu'entendre mon nom pour que tout revienne, elle me haï trop pour oublier jusqu'à mon nom!

Les espada ont compris mais ils ont une bien meilleur solution. Ils vont fairemieux, beaucoup mieux, oh oui bien mieux que cet abruit mégalo qui se sert d'eux.

Karakura, cave d'Urahara, 10h10.

...1: Putain mais il fout quoi ce con encore!  
>...2: Clame-toi! Il va bientôt arriver!<br>...1: Mouais si tu l'dis!

Deux jeune fille attende une troisième personne, vraisemblablement un homme qui sait se faire désiré a souhait. Enfin la trappe s'ouvre et les deux jeune fille manque de tombait par terre car devant elle se trouveplusieur personne. Un brun a l'air d'abrutit qui ne cesse de regarder les atouts plutôt impsant d'une jeune, belle, et surtout naïve rousse qui n'as d'yeux que pour le seule shinigami mal de la pièce qui se dispute avec une petite femme brune et shinigami de surcroit sous l'oueil de l'amie des deux observatrice une brune un peu garçon manquer qui est au coté d'un noireaud très mignon si l'on en croi les dire de la plus etravagante des deux jeunes fille qui a des cheveux noir comme de l'encre retenu par un ruban rose la deusième semble avoir quelque anné de moin mais ses cheveux sont tous aussi noir que ceux de son aînée et rentenu en natte sur le sommet de son crâne par un élastique de la même couleur, elles prote comme leure amie une panoplie complète du petit shinigami.  
>Nous avons donc dans l'ordre d'apparition Asano Keigo, Inoue Orhime, Kurosaki Ichigo, Kuchiki Rukia, Arisawa Tatsuki, Kojima Mizuhiro, Schiffer Zélia et Kurosaki Karin.<br>Enfin l'homme tant attendu arrive et reçoit une dizaine de regard noir de colère ce qui le fais doucement rire.

Zélia: C'est définitif. Ce type est maso, vraiment.  
>Karin: Je suis d'accord nous faire attendre une demi-heure pour rien sa me donne envie de lui faire gouté a la puissance de Phoenix pas toi Tuski?<br>Tatsuki: Si. Énormément. Je serait absolument ravi de faire les présentation!  
>Kisuke: Voyons Mesdemoiselles, calmez-vou...<p>

Ce cher Kisuke ne put terminer coupé par une grande révélation: "KARIN! ZÉLIA! TATSUKI!" venu de nos cher non-cité qui se rendaient compte que les suposition soi-diant absurde de la fraise était nonseulement juste mais en plus avec deux trois trucs en plus!  
>Les trois jeunes filles elles profitèrent de l'occasion pour "faire les présentation" entre leurs zampacto et Kisuke qui prit courageusement l'option fuite face aux trois furies qu'étaient désormaient les jeunes filles en colère. Tous ce stopa net quand une voix retentit dans l'espace arrétant tout mouvement de bagare dans la pièce.<p>

Voix:"_Ils était une fois un cref, un chien, un loup et un rat qui étaient amis un jour le cerf demanda au chien de devenir son gardien mais le chien conseillat le rat moi spouçonnableque lui-même a trahir au serpant, leur enemi commun a tous. Mais le rat trahit provoquant la mort ducerf, la tristesse et la decption du loup et la colère du chien qui fut pris coupable a la place du rat jouant les mort. Le cerf avait deux jeunes faons qui voulurent aider, sauverle chien sans le savoir du loup. En un an ils y arrivèrent apprès onze anné de soufrance, le rat retrouver et aveux éxcuter le chien fut libérer pourla plus grande joie du loup mais le sepant vit toujours. Ne dit-on pas que les rats quittent le navire qui coule avant les marins et surtout en étant premier?"_

Suite a cette histoire Zélia tombât au sol en proie a son passé qui au vue de ses tremblement n'était pas forcément tous rose.

**et un chapitre de bouclé, un!**

**Zélia** enfin! j'ai crut que sa finirais jamais et puis c'est quoi ce suspence a deux yen?

**Barukku** :p plein toi y en a qui sont menacé par le mégalo a la mèche rebelle alors... chut?

**Zélia** mouais. review? sa coute rien pas un yen! juste pour le plaiir de l'auteur!


End file.
